


See You Soon

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tissues may be needed, too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: A look at how both Steven and Fernando took the news of Steven's retirement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Steve's retirement news is a bit of a shock to us all and it hit too close to home for me. So this is me writing out my feelings.
> 
> This is obviously not in any part what both parties were going through irl, just something I came up with in my mind.

When Fernando heard the news, the first thing he does is post a short and sweet thankful message on Instagram. After sharing the photo, he stared absentmindedly at his phone. His heart told him to press that call button and talk to him but his mind kept telling him to not call, that it’ll be complicated if he did. So, after a few moments of just staring and thinking, he decided to forget calling and post more photos and messages instead; maybe this time a longer message.

He posted another photo just for good measure.

Fernando doesn’t want to call; he flatly refused to dial that familiar number. He knew all it’ll bring him is heartache and he wasn’t much up for that. Even after all this time, it still hurt him; the wound still fresh.

**

Steven stared heartbroken at all the messages that were flooding in on his phone. Friends, family, fans… He was overwhelmed before he was about to announce it and now that feeling has doubled. That’s when he noticed the photo Fernando has posted and his heart skipped a beat. Even after all these years, Fernando still holds a place for him in his life, and that thought made him smile a little. His heart was telling him to respond to that message, but something stopped him. Steven wasn’t sure what it was but before he could think too much of it, his phone rang out and he had to answer it.

By the time he was finished with the calls that came through, it was already mid-morning and he had forgotten about ever wanting to call Fernando.

**

Fernando went to training that day with a solemn look on his face, his mind was in a whirlwind and he somehow felt like getting on a plane and leaving. But he can’t do that and where would he go anyways? It’s not like he could turn his media off completely. With a sigh, he ran on pitch and exercised his frustrations away.

Steven also headed out to training that day. Just because he announced his retirement, didn’t mean he got the day off, he still had a team to play for. With a somewhat lighter heart, he took off to training to release some more magic.

**

When he got home that afternoon, his phone had lit up with all these notifications. Water bottle in hand, he slowly went through them all. Some text messages from friends, more posts and messages from others. Surely enough, he came across more posts from Fernando. Then he remembered that he wanted to call the man but had forgotten to. So without hesitation he pressed the green call button and waited as the dial tone kept ringing.

Fernando’s phone vibrated on the kitchen bench and he was quick to turn and look at the caller ID. He froze and wondered if he would risk answering the phone. Unfortunately, Steven was adamant on reaching him as the vibrations kept going. Fernando pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear but he didn’t say a word. A silent tear slid down his cheek as Steven greeted him.

_“Hola Fernando,”_

He doesn’t answer, doesn’t trust his voice to not betray him when he spoke.

_“I’ll visit as soon as the season’s over, I swear lad,”_

Still silence from Fernando.

_“I wanted to call this morning, but I had some business that needed to be done and I forgot mi niño,”_

There’s that nickname everyone used to call him. They had slowly stopped calling him that and he’d mostly been happy that he had somehow outgrown that nickname but there were times when he missed it. And to hear Steven say it in such a soft tone made him smile fondly.

“I miss you…” he eventually ended up saying, not stuttering one bit.

_“I miss you too, I’ll visit, I definitely will…”_

Fernando believed that he would, he just couldn’t find the words to say that would make them both feel better or at least not break them even more. He had to end the conversation before he broke himself.

“Steve, I have to go…” his voice a mere whisper and he could sense the sorrow in Steven’s next words.

_“Oh ok...I’ll uh…another time then lad?”_

“Yeah, another time…” and with that, Fernando pressed the red button and slid down the wall as more tears fell and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The one photo of him and Steven hung up on his wall, stared down at him with sadness.


End file.
